Meats, seafood and poultry having the taste of smoked wood, such as hickory and mesquite and other sources for flavoring, have acquired wide acceptance in our society. In many instances, the cooking and smoking of these products using wood chips as the source for the heat and smoke take many hours in preparation. Moreover, in restaurants, and particularly fast food restaurants, when cooked foods with a smoke taste are prepared the food products are generally marinated or grilled with a liquid smoke as opposed to actual/smoking the food product. In restaurants, and particularly those of the fast food variety, a wood cooker-smoker which prepares a smoked food product in a very short period of time would increase efficiency and provide more authenticity to the prepared food over those using liquid smoke in the food preparation process.